Terrible Things
by 27scissors
Summary: 'Love was great. Life was great. But sometimes life can do terrible things.' Spamano, First Hetalia fic along with a bad summary.


**This is my first Hetalia fic, so please, it's awful I'm ****sorry.**

* * *

It had been 5 years. Spain still wasn't used to the silence. Romano used to be so loud. And it was actually nice. He never thought he'd admit it, but he liked how loud he was. Spain looked over to were his 13 year old son was sitting on the floor eating. He sighed and walked over to him.

"Hey, can I tell you a story?" His face lit up. "Sure! I always love your stories." Spain smiled. "I don't know about this one. But I really think you should hear it."

The happiness faltered slightly, but the boy was still excited to hear was his dad had to tell him.

Spain sighed. "Do you remember your mother well?" The young boy thought for a while before saying, "A little. What I remember the most was how much he hated everyone, but us. And that he would yell people who said I was stupid for calling one of my dad's 'mom'." Spain smiled again. "He did. But can I tell you a story about how life was like before he left?" The boy frowned. "Sure, but... don't you hate talking about that?" Spain sighed again. "Sí, but I think if I told you now, it would help you later in life."

"Ok".

"When I was around your age, I remember wanting to love someone. So badly. I needed to be loved. I had waited for so long, and then finally, I met your mother. He was wild. Very wild, I remember. I also remember not wanting to admit that I had loved him, because I was afraid he would turn me down and cuss at me. So surprisingly, he made the first move. I was very happy, and most of the time we'd seem inseparable. Aside from when we fought, but I later learned that he just needed someone to rant to. He wasn't really understood as a child.

We always spent our time together though. We drank, laughed, had _great _s- w-well I'll tell you that part sometime later. But no matter what we always seemed to have a good time together. I just wish we seen it sooner.

One day, I had taken him to many places. All over town and by the end of it he was smiling like never before. And just when I thought I made him happy enough, I handed him a box. 'Here Romano, I said. take this'. He carefully untied the little wrapped box, and right when he tore off the paper, he gasped. I gently took it from him hands and opened the little black box. And I said 'You know that I love you, will you marry me? 'And when he said yes, you wouldn't believe how surprised I was. He was the kind of person to hide emotions negatively. But I managed to make him happy. And for a long time, after we were married, I still made him happy. Everyday. And when we got you, neither of us thought anything could ever ruin our family. But..." Spain paused. Trying his best not to cry.

"Papa are you ok?"

"Yes, just, this is where the story takes a turn.

One day your mother got home after visiting his brother. And he hugged me. That was the first thing he did. Normally he just grunts a hello and walks to the kitchen for food. But that day, he just hugged me. And when he stopped, I could see tear stains on his face. Around that time it was rare to see him cry, I was very worried. When I asked him what was wrong, he showed me his hands. They were fading. I was at a loss for words, it was rare to see something like that. It had not happened it many years. He hugged me again and said 'Two aren't needed anymore. I've only got weeks. Please don't be sad. You where the greatest thing that ever happened to me.'"

At that point, Spain was a mess of tears. He hadn't talked about how Romano died for a few years, and now that he was telling his own son how it happened, it seemed like a nightmare.

"H-he disappeared completely 3 weeks later. I had never been sadder in my entire life. I still had you with me, but I loved him. He was the tainted light of my life. And I never thought he would leave. So don't fall in love. There too much to lose. Just walk away. Don't let anyone get you. I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

The 13 year old was on the verge of tears.

"I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things."

* * *

**So there you go. That was based off of the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. Hopefully you liked it and it wasn't a waste of your time.**

**And how they got their son in the first place, I'll leave that to your imagination.**

**I tried to make it sad so lease me know.**

_**Kittos.**_


End file.
